The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus provided with an electrophoresis layer and a method of driving the display apparatus.
A display apparatus provided with, for example, an electrophoresis layer containing electrophoretic particles functioning as charging particles as a display layer for displaying an image has been proposed. Such a display apparatus includes: for example, an array substrate; a facing substrate disposed so as to face the array substrate; and an electrophoresis layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the facing substrate. On the array substrate, for example, a thin film transistor (TFT) functioning as a switching element is formed.
In such a display apparatus, an electric field is formed in the electrophoresis layer by, for example, applying a voltage between a pixel electrode formed on each pixel and a driving electrode commonly formed for a plurality of pixels in each of the plurality of the pixels. At this time, the electrophoretic particles functioning as the charged particles are moved in the direction of the electric field or in the direction opposite to the direction of the electric field, so that an image is displayed on each of the plurality of the pixels.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-227249 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-258735 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-029546 (Patent Document 3) have described a technique in which a display apparatus is provided with an electrophoresis layer as a display layer for displaying an image.